


Waking up to You

by alonelyfanfictionwriter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, morning fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alonelyfanfictionwriter/pseuds/alonelyfanfictionwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the morning and Louis and Harry are in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking up to You

Harry had always been a morning person. Sure, sometimes he'd stay in bed until who knows what time with the only interruptions to his dormancy being the growling of his stomach and the screaming of his bladder; but, usually, he was active in the morning and tried to be as productive as possible because that was the way he loved to live his life.

Louis hated the morning. He hated that he'd have to wake up from the slumber that a little piece of him always wished he'd never have to wake up from. He detested the thought of having to go out into the world and play some sort of part for everyone. Mornings always managed to put him in a sour mood that would only leave once he had his morning tea and toast with butter. But, mornings always seemed to be bearable-maybe even _beautiful_ (if he dare say that)-when Harry was around.

It was a friday morning and for the first time in all of history, Louis woke up first. He looked over, expecting the younger boy beside him to be awake with a face full of smiles. But, instead, he saw Harry with closed eyes and innocence veiling his face. Louis had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. He stared, wondering how someone could be this amazing. He had no idea how Harry was even  _real._ Much less, how it was possible that he could love someone so  _flawed_ like Louis. Louis. The boy with the loud mouth and the flabby tummy. He despised himself almost as much as he despised mornings. But he wouldn't let himself think about that right now. This moment was dedicated to Harry. The boy with the awkward pigeontoe and the curly hair and those  _eyes._ Those green eyes that could penetrate your mind within seconds. Those eyes that made a home in your heart and made sure that you'd never forget the boy behind them for as long as you lived. Louis loved those eyes. 

Louis's mind continued to get lost in a sea of Harry and before he realized what he was doing, he began leaning forward and pressed a kiss to Harry's forhead. He pulled back quickly, hoping that he wouldn't wake the boy up because a little part of himself was really hoping to get a photo of Harry in the midst of his slumber. But, since luck had never had a soft spot for Louis, Harry's eyes fluttered open in a matter of seconds. 

"Wow," Harry began,"I can't believe you woke up before me." Harry chuckled a sleepy chuckle and Louis fought back a gasp because  _damn_ Harry's morning voice was lovely. 

Louis giggled and said, "I can't believe it either. I guess we've switched places for once, yeah?"

"Yeah. I guess so." And after Harry said that he had this huge smile on his face that Louis didn't understand but Harry's smile spread to his own face and before he knew it they were having a moment. A quiet moment of just enjoying each others very being-until Harry tried to ruin it. "Come on Lou, let's get up. It's a new day and we should at least _try_ to get something done, yeah?" And Harry chuckled at that because he knew Louis hated mornings and that he always attempted to stay in bed as long as he possibly could-and this morning was no different. 

"Nooooo," Louis began whining and even though he knew Harry probably had a stupid smirk on his face, he didn't care. This was a morning for laziness. So Louis pulled at Harry's arm and dragged him back into their bed and whispered pleas of, "Let's stay in today," and, "Come on, babe. Just be lazy for once. Let today be ours and ours alone," and after a few kisses to his neck and his jaw and his face in general, Harry gave up because he didn't want to leave Louis and the world that they'd built inside of that bedroom. 

"Okay, fine," Harry said wirth a role of his eyes and a smirk on his lips as he watched Louis's eyes light up with happiness. He loved to see Louis smile that way. Harry always felt a faint hint of pride at knowing that he was the only one that could make Louis's face light up so quickly and so easily and he automatically smiled and reached out for  _his_ boyfriend and held him close. He kissed the top of his head as Louis curled into him and closed his eyes and inhaled him. He just inhaled Harry's very essence and enjoyed the feeling of his lips on the top of his head and decided that he had to make sure to take a mental snapshot of this moment because he knew it would be a shame to lose this memory. 

So they stayed that way all throughout the morning and they never got up unless it was to satisfy their empty bellies or to relieve their bladders. They stayed like that into the night time as they whispered declarations of love to each other and brought up their finest memories like the first time they saw each other and their first date and their first time making love. And, once they were impossibly exhausted and had silly, sleepy grins on their faces, Louis gave Harry a sloppy kiss on his forehead and whispered, "Thank you for making me want to wake up in the morning." And they stared at each other for a moment and they  _knew_ that what they had was important and special and unlike any other relationship they've ever seen. What they had was  _real._

So, Harry responded the one way he could: with a dumb smile and a, "You're welcome," that really meant," _I'll love you forever and being allowed to wake up to you every morning is the greatest blessing I've ever recieved. If anyone should be saying thank you, it's me,"_ which was accompanied by a twinkle in his eye.

And then, the two began drifting off to the sound of each others heartbeats and listening to each others breathing with goofy, lethargic grins spreading across their faces and with a feeling of being complete and content and  _loved_ as they finally fell asleep holding each other.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this! This is my very first time writing so I really hope it wasn't too terrible.


End file.
